Winter Snowstorm
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: Sequel to Frosted Glass: The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the moon. It was shining brightly in the sky and the sight of it comforted her. She didn't know where or who she was yet the moon seemed to reassure her. It didn't give her many answers. In fact, it only ever said one thing to her before it decided to keep quiet. It was her name: Lady Luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_When the moon tells you something…. _believe _it._

_Lady Luck_

That was what the moon called her when she had woken up from her slumber. Her large eyes opened when a cold breeze blew by and the moon shining brightly in the night sky immediately greeted her. Its presence was calming and she felt her heart, which was beating frantically against her chest before she awoken, slowly return to its normal pace. The girl waited for the moon to speak to her again, maybe tell her where she was and what she was to do, but it remained silent as if her name was the only thing it knew.

Slowly, the girl rose from the ground and felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt something cold slide down her back. She immediately stood up and looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. The first thing the girl noticed was that she was in a forest of some kind and that it was the winter season for everywhere she looked, she saw snow. The grass beneath her was covered with a white blanket along with the bushes and trees. Turning around, she saw a large tree trunk standing behind her and she decided to lean against it as she tried to think of what she should do next.

"Where am I?" The girl asked herself, turning her attention to the pond beside her. It was frozen over and she was tempted to skate across it. Looking down at her feet, she saw that she was wearing woolen boots. Perfect for keeping her warm but not exactly made for skating.

"Could you…" She began, looking up at the sky once more. The moon stayed in the same place, silent and unmoving. "Could you possibly tell me where I am? Who I am?"

"_Lady Luck."_

The girl furrowed her brows at the name. She reached up to her neck and found a scarf wrapped snuggly around it. She tugged at the material and caught something glittering around her wrist. Curious, she brought her hand up to her face and admired the bracelet hanging on it.

It was a silver bracelet with numerous charms dangling on its chain. Silently, the girl counted each unique charm that hung, admiring the detail the charms held. There were a total of ten charms on the chain. There was a ladybug, an acorn, a tortoise, a dream catcher, a horseshoe, a penny, the number seven, a four-leaf clover, a star and, lastly, a key. The girl thought that with all the charms the bracelet would be quite heavy, but, to her surprise, it wasn't.

"Lady Luck, huh?" The girl muttered to herself, squinting at the accessory. "These are good luck charms, aren't they?"

She looked up at the moon, hoping that maybe the moon would answer her question but, once again, it didn't. Lady Luck was starting to wonder if the moon had really spoken to her when she woke up. Maybe she was hearing things. Maybe she was just listening to the voice in her head. Maybe…

The sounds of someone's sobbing brought Lady Luck out of her thoughts, nearly scaring her heart out of her chest in the process. The girl swirled around, trying to find the source of the sob, wanting to know if she had heard it correctly or if it was just her ears playing tricks on her. Lady Luck saw that there was nothing but trees behind her and when she looked to the opposite side, it was only the pond.

Lady Luck was just about to shrug the sound of the sob off when she heard it again, much louder this time. Carefully, the girl placed her hand on the tree's trunk, not minding how rough it was to the touch, and slowly walked around it.

Her boot got caught under one of the trees roots and, before she could steady herself, the girl stumbled forward, landing roughly onto the snow with an _oomph! _Lady Luck grimaced when she felt her face becoming numb and, not wanting to stay in the snow any longer, she pushed herself up and wiped the snow away with her scarf. Once her face was dry, the girl looked up and saw figure curled up by the tree.

After scrutinizing the figure, Lady Luck realized that the figure was actually a young girl, much younger than herself. The young girl was dressed warmly (a black dress, tights, boots, a scarf and mittens) and had blonde hair with jagged layers. It fell just passed her shoulders and her bangs covered her face. It was the young girl who produced the sob she heard a while ago.

Curious as to why she was crying, Lady Luck stood up from the snow and approached the blonde. She quietly stepped around the blonde haired girl and saw that she was slouching over something by the base of the tree. Seeing as her body was covering it, Lady Luck couldn't possibly tell what the object was. Deciding to wait for the young girl to compose herself, Lady Luck decided to study the tree she tripped over.

It looked like any other tree in the forest except it was much larger. The trunk had some frost decorating it and when she looked closely, she saw something carved into the bark. Without thinking, Lady Luck rubbed the frost away, not caring how her fingers soon lost feeling at the action, and, to her surprise, saw two hearts.

The first heart was lopsided and slightly pointed at the top when it should have been curved and inside it, she saw the letters _J + I. _Lady Luck raised her brow at the letters and looked at the second heart, wondering what was written inside it. The second heart looked more like a heart than the first one and inside it she saw the letters _J + R._

Lady Luck wondered if the _J _represented the same person.

"Sophie!" She heard someone call out, making the young girl freeze. The voice belonged to a young boy and when Lady Luck turned around, she was surprised to see one standing just a few feet away from her.

Quietly, Lady Luck walked towards the boy and observed his physical appearance. The boy had messy brown hair, brown eyes rimmed red as if he was crying and he was dressed warmly as well. He wore black clothing, just like the young girl sobbing. In his hand, Lady Luck saw an umbrella.

It seemed that while she was observing the hearts in the tree, it had begun to snow.

"Who are you?" Lady Luck asked the boy, moving to stand in front of him. The boy didn't flinch. He just continued to look at the girl by the tree. "Hell – _o?_" The girl tried again, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Can you hear me? You know, it's quite rude to ignore someone –"

"Sophie!" The boy called out again, shocking Lady Luck. She had not expected him to yell. "Come on, it's getting late. Mom wants us home now…"

Turning to look at the young blonde, whom she guessed was named Sophie; Lady Luck saw that she was standing now, hands to her face, wiping away her tears. When her hands wrapped around her body, the girl saw that Sophie had large green eyes that were slightly swollen from her crying.

"Jamie!" Sophie cried out, running to the boy who now had a name. Lady Luck was just about to jump out of Sophie's way when the young girl ran right through her and into Jamie's arms.

Lady Luck's eyes widened in shock and her hands immediately shot up to her chest and stomach, the area Sophie just ran through, and she patted them, wondering if her hands would slip right through her as well. They didn't. She was as solid as she thought she was. Lady Luck swiftly turned around and saw that Jamie and Sophie were now making their way out of the forest, both shielded from the snow by Jamie's umbrella.

The girl immediately made her way towards them, her feet leaving the snow for an instant as if she were floating, and stopped right in front of them, hands held out.

"Wait!" Lady Luck said in a loud voice, hoping that this time they would hear her. "Wait! How did you do that? How did you walk right through –"

Her words immediately died on her lips when both Jamie and Sophie passed right through her as if she was nothing but air. It didn't _physically _hurt her when they walked through her but it sure made her heart throb painfully as if something just cut it open. Lady Luck bit her lip and turned to watch Jamie and Sophie walk away until they were out of sight.

Scared, Lady Luck looked up at the moon and hoped that this time it had answers to the millions of questions running through her mind. She waited and waited but no matter how long she stared up at the moon with her worried expression, it did not budge. It just continued to shine as if it didn't see what had happened to her.

Defeated, Lady Luck trudged back to the tree and decided to see what Sophie was sobbing about. In the distance, she saw something glimmer by the tree's roots and she immediately forgot about the fact that two people just walked through her. Lady Luck ran towards the object and skidded to a halt when she was close enough, not wanting to smack into the tree by accident. She felt her tights begin to absorb the snow and she was pretty sure some snow entered her boots but that didn't bother her for the object by the roots had her full attention.

It was rectangular and seemed to be buried into the ground beneath the snow. Lady Luck dug her fingers into it, wanting to see if she could maybe pry it out of the ground but like waiting for the moon to talk to her, it was no use. Sighing, Lady Luck wiped the dirt on her clothes and decided to read what was written on the rectangular object.

_Rina Licia Snowe_

_Loving daughter, amazing friend and strong believer._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**__**_Welcome to Winter Snowstorm! If you guys didn't know, this is a sequel to my first Rise of the Guardian's fic, Frosted Glass. If you haven't checked that out yet, please do because you wouldn't really know what going on if you haven't read the first one. This is not the kind of fic that can stand on its own. _

_Anyway, I just want to say "Welcome New and Old Readers!" I'm so happy to, metaphorically, see all of you! Please come in! I know that the start of this fic is quite... hmmm... shocking? And there are A LOT of questions that need to be answered but, fear not your questions will be answered in this fic. The trick is to be patient. Yes, I'm most likely going to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. I hope you're all ready. _

_Nyahahahaha._

_Before I finish this Author's Note, I would just like to say that all sorts of reviews are welcomes. Well, the polite reviews. You know, praises or constructive criticism. I love reading your reviews and they really encourage me to update because I know that there are people out there reading my fic. _

_Also, I would like to apologize for any typos, grammatical errors and the like. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to avoid them._

_Lastly, Stay tuned for the next chapter and I only own what I own!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

In a fortress nestled in a hidden corner of a massive ice canyon, Nicholas St. North's palace stood. His palace was enormous, crowded, busy and, as usual, noisy! North spent most of his time cooped up in his workshop where he would work and design toys for the children of the world. His Yetis were there to help, of course, but they wouldn't be able to do anything without North's orders and blueprints.

In fact, North was working on a toy design he and Rina Snowe had designed some time ago when the young girl visited together with his fellow Guardian, Jack Frost.

The man most children knew as Santa Claus looked nothing like the media portrayed him as.

Instead of being plump with rosy cheeks and spectacles, this man was tall, buff and only a little rotund. Nicholas St. North had bright blue eyes filled with wonder, thick black eyebrows and a long white beard and mustache. While the jolly old St. Nick children were accustomed to wore a red coat with a white collar and matching cuffs, white-cuffed red trousers and a black leather belt and boots along with a nice floppy red hat with a white cotton ball at the end, this man wore a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim and a red plaid shirt underneath.

North also had the words _Naughty _and _Nice _tattooed on each forearm respectively. He did not need to write each child's name on a long piece of parchment with a line drawn down the middle separating the naughty children from the nice.

"Where are those cookies?" North called out to his elves as he pushed up his sleeves and hummed along to the tune he usually played while working on a new toy invention. He brought out a large hammer and double-checked the blueprints Rina drew out before he continued his work.

Bringing his arm back, the man was just about to swing when his arm with the word _Nice _written on it stung.

North let out a pained hiss and immediately dropped the hammer. The hammer fell to the floor with a _thud, _nearly hitting one of the elves that were scrambling across North's floor. The elf let out a stifled scream and ran for safety under one of North's tables, quivering in fear. North did not have a chance to apologize for his attention was now focused on his burning arm. He cradled it against his belly and slowly turned it, trying to find the source of his pain.

The man's bright blue eyes scanned the names written on his skin, wondering if he somehow grazed his arm on one of his power tools without knowing, until he came across a familiar name. It was Rina's. The girl's had been on his _Nice _arm for as long as he could remember and North wondered what she could have possibly done to cause such pain to his arm?

Worriedly, North watched as the skin around her name turned red, almost like a rash, before it dissolved into his flesh. North's brows rose in shock and just when he was about to comment on the strange event, another name began to spell out on the empty space where Rina's once was. In cursive, it read _Lady Luck. _

"Lady Luck?" North questioned, rubbing his hand over the name as if the mere action would erase it.

When the name remained, North raised his arm and searched for Rina's name. Maybe, he figured, it had moved to another spot on his arm. After triple checking his _Nice _arm, North dared to check his _Naughty _list and, much to his relief, didn't see her name there either.

Confused with the disappearance of Rina's name, North furrowed his brows together and bent down to pick up his fallen hammer, not seeing one of his elves still hiding underneath his table. The poor elf was too afraid to move from its spot, scared that maybe North would drop another tool.

Still lost in his thoughts, North began to unconsciously work on the project him and Rina were working on, thinking of the time she brought it up to him.

"_North?" _

_The man stopped his work when he heard his name being called all the way up in his workshop. North placed his chainsaw down on his table and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows once more, turning back to glance at his door. Neither the Yetis nor the elves have come to tell him that he had a guest. Slowly, North turned off his music and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard nothing but the ringing of silence._

_Had someone called his name or were his ears fooling him? _

_When he heard his name being called out once more, louder this time, North walked towards his door and pulled it open to see who was seeking his presence. With Christmas drawing nearer, North could not be bothered with guests unless they came with important news like there was a new danger threatening the children of the world or something like that._

"_Ah, Jack Frost!" The man's voice echoed when he saw the Winter Spirit strolling around his workshop, poking the toys his Yetis were working on. Trailing behind the white haired boy, North saw a familiar blonde. "And Rina Snowe as well! Welcome!" _

_Rina jumped in her place, surprised when North greeted her. Her already large green eyes grew in size and she sent the man a wide grin. _

"_Good Afternoon, North!" The girl said, looking around his workshop in awe. Jack brought his hand behind the girl's head and forced her to duck when one of North's toy airplanes flew by. Rina straightened up after the airplane passed, running a hand through her hair before sending Jack a smile in thanks. _

_If the Winter Spirit had not made her duck, Rina would have had a nice bump forming at the side of her head. _

"_What brings you two to the Pole?" North asked, gesturing them to come up the staircase so that he didn't need to yell when talking to them. Jack took Rina's hand in his and led her to the man. "You know Christmas is near and the Pole is only going to get busier! Want some cheesecake?" North then offered as several of his elves scampered by, holding a plate of the said cake above their heads, grinning at the pair._

"_We didn't mean to bother you North but," Jack began after declining a slice of cake. Rina, on the other hand, accepted a slice with a greedy grin. "Rina insisted that we see you as soon as possible."_

"_Really?" North mused, his curiosity ticked. He looked over to the girl who was now chewing on a large slice of cheesecake. Her eyes were closed and she swayed slightly in her place. Rina was the type who showed the world how delicious the food she ate was. If she ate something tasty, she had the habit of bobbing in her place or swaying. _

_When the girl finally opened her eyes, a blush quickly found its way to her cheeks at the sight of North and Jack's amused expressions. _

"_Is there something you want to tell me, Rina?" North chuckled._

"_Hehe, right," Rina breathed out, her cheeks still painted red, placing her fork down on her plate. "I actually wanted to show you something."_

"_Show me something?" North raised his brow._

_Rina nodded her head, an embarrassed smile gracing her lips. She moved to slide her backpack to her front and unzipped it, pulling out her sketchpad. She then zipped her backpack back up and readjusted it on her shoulders, hugging her sketchpad to her chest. The girl then turned to look at Jack and gave him a look only he understood. North watched the exchange between the two with interest. _

"_Alright, alright," Jack suddenly said, holding his hands up as if he were admitting defeat. "I know when I'm not wanted."_

"_Don't be like that," Rina pouted, her grip on her sketchpad tightening. "It's just that –"_

"_Rina, I'm teasing you. Don't take it so seriously," Jack said, bringing his hand back to the back of her head. Rina's brows knitted together in confusion and before she could ask what he was doing, Jack pressed his cold lips to her forehead, immediately erasing all the questions running through her mind. The blush on the girl's cheeks reddened and she was left with a bashful smile on her lips. "I'll just mess around with Phil while you and North discuss whatever it is you want to discuss with him."_

"_O – Okay," Rina stuttered out, hiding her face behind her hair. Jack chuckled and with a nod to North, jumped over the railing and flew over to the poor Yeti. Phil let out a strangled yell, much to the Winter Spirit's amusement._

_North shook his head at Jack's actions and cleared his throat to get Rina's attention. The girl jumped and pushed her hair away from her eyes, letting out an uneasy giggle. She immediately shut her mouth at the sound of her laugh._

"_So how long has this been going on? Jack and you?" North asked, quirking an eyebrow. Rina's eyes widened at the question and North watched as her cheeks turned nearly a dozen shades darker. It amazed him to no end, how easily Rina blushed. No wonder Jack loved to tease her!_

"_Ah – Well – Uhm – Ahaha – You see," Rina rambled out, looking everywhere except for North. The man let out a hearty laugh at the flustered girl. The latter frowned. "Not the reason why I came here," she said grumpily. _

"_Yes, of course!" North chuckled, placing his hand behind the blonde. He led her into his workshop and shut the door behind him. "So, what's on your mind, child?"_

"_Well, you see, I was just doodling in my sketchpad the other day when this idea came to me. I was just sketching it out when a couple more came to mind. Before I knew it, I was adding more details than usual and putting little side notes… I was designing toys!" Rina said, an excited smile gracing her lips. "With Christmas drawing nearer, I thought maybe you'd want some help. I mean…"_

"_Toy ideas?" North asked, his tone impressed. "Well, let's see!"_

"Lady Luck," North muttered to himself, tossing his hammer onto his table, ignoring it when it slid across the surface and fell to the floor once more. He had finished the prototype of the toy Rina had designed when the name came to his mind once more. "What does she have to do with Rina?"

* * *

"Hey, you! Yeah, you!" Lady Luck screamed to the sky, squinting her large green eyes at the sun. "Don't ignore me! Your friend, the moon, ignored me again last night and I'm hoping that maybe _you _have some answers! Please?"

The girl cleared her throat, waiting for the sun to acknowledge her. It amazed her that no matter how loud she was becoming, no one even bothered to glance up at her to tell her to keep it down. Lady Luck had somehow managed to balance on the telephone wire, thinking it was the highest place in the town, and was shocked that no one looked up at her in awe. The girl never saw anyone balancing on the telephone wires and guessed that it was an unusual thing to do. She also figured that if she were closer to the sky, the easier it was for it, and the things floating in it, to hear her.

"Come _on_! I just want to know what's going on! I _know _what my name is now and I figured out where I am… but… what am I supposed to do here? Surely there's a reason as to why I am here!" Lady Luck sucked in a cold breath of air as she waited for the sun to answer her but after a few minutes passed, she let out a huff in defeat. "Fine! Be that way!"

Frustrated, Lady Luck jumped off of the telephone wire and before she could fall to the ground, sand formed beneath her feet, catching her. The girl stumbled a bit from her landing before sitting down, tucking her legs underneath herself. She ran a hand through her hair, her hand stopping at the back of her neck for that's where her brown hair ended, and she looked around her surroundings, trying to think of what to do next.

Since neither the moon nor the sun was giving her any orders, Lady Luck was left to use up her time doing whatever came to her mind. If she had someone to talk to, Lady Luck was sure she would spend her whole day, and the next that followed, with that person, but, unfortunately for her, no such person existed. She was just as invisible and silent as the air, much to her annoyance.

"What in the world is there to do in this little town?" Lady Luck asked herself, directing her sand to bring her high above the houses so that she could look at the people living their lives below her.

The girl watched as children ran around, throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen and she also saw adults walking or driving around, running errands. Sometimes she would catch someone slipping on ice and other times she would see a few people shoveling snow out of their driveway.

Nothing particularly exciting was happening and the girl was soon growing bored.

"That boy…" Lady Luck muttered, seeing a familiar brown haired boy sitting on the steps in front of his house, head in his hands. "I know him! Quick, sand, bring me to him!"

Lady Luck needn't tell her sand what to do, she could very well control its actions with her mind, but she found herself talking to it and to herself seeing as she had no one else to talk to. At least, she figured, the sand responded. The girl feared that if she continued to be invisible to everyone around her, she would soon lose her mind!

It didn't take long before the sand made its way to Jamie Bennett's side, floating just a few feet away from him so that Lady Luck wouldn't accidentally fall off and pass right through the boy. Remembering the event was enough; she did not want to relive it. The girl readjusted her position on the sand and propped her elbows on her knees before placing her chin on the palm of her hands, watching Jamie with interest.

For some odd reason, Lady Luck was drawn to the boy and his sister and she wanted to figure out why. She could always ask the moon but Lady Luck did not want to wait for it to come up and to have to talk to it again, knowing that it would just ignore her.

"Jamie!" Lady Luck heard someone call and when she turned her head to the source of the voice, she caught sight of one of Jamie's friends. It was a tall, skinny girl with reddish-brown hair that stopped just past her ears. She wore a white cap on her head and a green sweater. When she got closer, Lady Luck noticed that the girl had brown eyes.

Jamie looked up at the sound of his name and gave his friend a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His friend frowned.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked him, sitting down on the step just below him.

"Just thinking, Pippa, nothing to worry about," Jamie said, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Really? What are you thinking about?" Pippa asked.

Jamie bit his lip, his gaze focused on one of Pippa's footprints in the snow. His friend remained silent, waiting for him to answer, while Lady Luck quirked her brow at the pair, wondering where the conversation was heading. She had been in Burgess for about a week and this wasn't the first time Jamie told his friends that he was "just thinking" and that it was "nothing to worry about".

The boys usually accepted Jamie's answer, telling him that when he was done thinking, he should join them in the park but Pippa, on the other hand, usually pressed Jamie to explain further on what he was thinking about.

Most of the time, Jamie would say "nothing" and if he didn't say "nothing" he would say "forget about it."

Lady Luck was curious as to which reply Jamie would use today.

"I'm just… I'm just thinking about Rina," Jamie let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

At the mention of Rina, Pippa's eyes softened and Lady Luck urged her sand to go nearer. Ever since she saw the girl's name at the base of the tree, she was curious as to who she was. She was waiting for the moment that Jamie or Sophie would bring the girl up to their friends. After all, it wasn't like she could ask anybody who Rina was.

"Jamie, it's been a week," Pippa said softly, placing her hand on Jamie's knee.

"I know that," Jamie said. "It's just…it's been a week and Jack hasn't been back yet."

"Jack?" Pippa's eyes widened and her hands shot up to her mouth in shock. Lady Luck knitted her brows together, confused by Pippa's reaction. "You mean he doesn't know that Rina is…_dead_?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_And here's Chapter Two!_

_You know, when I began to write Frosted Glass, after getting ten reviews, I was ready to update. I got twenty reviews and LOADS of favorites and follows from the last chapter and well... I figured I should update as soon as possible! I really do hope that this chapter was okay. It's sort of hard to write outside of the movie-verse. I know it should be quite easy seeing as it's going to be more or less MY story but... I don't know... Maybe it's just me =)_

_Anyway, this chapter was actually going to be LONGER but I decided to cut it off after what Pippa said because I didn't want the chapter to be TOO long. I mean, it's ONLY the SECOND chapter. I don't want a monster chapter so soon! That could be overwhelming. On the bright side, I already have a beginning to Chapter 3 so... fingers crossed that that chapter will be up soon as well!_

_To those who weren't sure or didn't want to believe, yes, Rina is... dead. Yeah, it sort of came out of the blue and there are now MORE questions that need to be answered but worry not, they're going to be answered in this fic. You all just have to sit back and wait for it ;)_

_Also, you guys were wondering when this fic takes place and I've decided that this takes place 2 years after Frosted Glass. So... that means everyone is 2 years older._

_Before I end this Author's Note and before this story continues, I just want to clear some things up because we all know, well, _I _know, I'm going to forget to do this later._

_In Frosted Glass, Rina is 15 years old (Yes, many of you asked how old she was and I never answered that question. I'm sorry). That's why I didn't really want anything "serious" to happen between her and Jack yet. That's why I made Irina and Jack have all those cute-sy moments. Irina was just a year younger than Jack so their kisses were acceptable. I don't like the thought of Rina making out with a 318 year old Spirit =)) BUT seeing as Winter Snowstorm is 2 years after... We'll see what will happen =)_

_I am not aware if I ever mentioned Sophie's age in Frosted Glass. In the movie novelization that I have, it is said that Sophie is 2 years old but, come on, does that kid look two years old to you? She looks at LEAST four. So, if I ever said she was two years old in Frosted Glass, I'm changing it. In Frosted Glass she's four years old and now, in Winter Snowstorm, she's 6 years old._

_Now that I got THAT out of the way, I'll say my final words before I end this note._

_Super mega thanks for all the support, the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and reactions and seeing that you guys added my fic to your favorites and such made me REALLY happy! Please, keep it up!_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the typos, the grammatical errors, the odd sentences, the awkward cuts and possibly the OOCness of the characters. It's been a while (well, I say a while) and I'm kinda rusty. I promise I'll try to do better in the future._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_and_

_I only own what I own!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Lady Luck felt her lips begin to turn down into a frown as she watched the exchange between the two friends. She had no idea who this Rina girl was, but, after hearing that she was dead, Lady Luck felt her stomach knot uncomfortably. It felt like she _knew _Rina and hearing about her passing made her queasy. When she had seen the girl's name written at the base of the tree, she had figured that maybe Rina had done something amazing and that the plaque was placed there as a monument of sorts. Lady Luck thought that maybe Rina did something to save the enormous tree and they embedded her name in the soil as a form of reward like a medal or a trophy.

Knowing that it was more of a tombstone, Lady Luck wished that she wasn't so curious about it.

Jamie grimaced at what Pippa said. He _knew _that Rina was dead but he didn't like hearing about it. Sure it was his fault that they were talking about her but being reminded that his friend – no, she was more like a sister to him – was no longer living made him incredibly uneasy.

"I don't think he does," Jamie told her, his grimace never leaving his lips. "He disappeared after their fight and –"

"Wait, wait, wait. They _fought_? Jack Frost and Rina Snowe? We're talking about the same people, right?" Pippa furrowed her brows, waiting for Jamie to tell her that he was referring to two other people with the same name. When he didn't, Pippa's furrow deepened. "What did they fight about? They were perfectly happy together the last time I saw them."

"It's not my place to say, Pippa," Jamie gave her a look. Pippa may have been one of his closest friends but he wasn't going to betray Jack and Rina any time soon. "Anyway, I'm not thinking about their fight. I'm thinking about –"

"You're thinking about how you're going to tell Jack, aren't you?" Pippa interrupted once more. She had been waiting for Jamie to open up to her and now that he was talking, she couldn't help but make him talk his heart out. It didn't occur to her that the more she interrupted, the less Jamie was saying. "That's going to be hard, isn't it? I mean, how do you tell a guy that his girlfriend died after a fight? They're been dating for two years, for crying out loud! Jack would totally shut down after we tell him. Or he might not believe us! Jamie, no wonder you're so troubled –"

Jamie silenced Pippa's ramble by pressing his hand against her mouth, muffling her words. Pippa's eyes widened at his action but immediately shut up, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. She didn't mean to ramble. When Jamie saw that she was no longer going to talk, he lowered his hand back to his knee and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You're just getting the wrong idea."

"I am?" Pippa asked. "Then what's troubling you?"

"Well, telling Jack is one thing but it's not what I'm really thinking about now. I thought about it before but something else came to mind. It's sort of stupid but I couldn't help thinking that it's possible, you know? After what Jack told us, I just figured that it's possible that it could happen to Rina as well and –"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you again, Jamie, but you're not making any sense," Pippa gave him a small smile. "What could happen to Rina?"

Jamie pursed his lips and tried to get his thoughts together so that he could explain it to Pippa better. The idea came to his mind a few nights ago and it has been bothering him ever since. When he first thought about it, he thought it was just him being hopeful but the more he dwelled on the idea, the more it seemed possible to happen. After all, after what had happened two years ago, the boy figured that anything could happen.

"Jamie?" Pippa called, trying to get Jamie's attention. Jamie jerked in his spot and gave her a puzzled look. "You sort of zoned out."

"Right. Sorry," Jamie sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So what could happen to Rina, Jamie?" Pippa asked, genuinely curious.

"It's just a thought, Pippa. I don't know if it could really happen or if my mind is just making me _believe _it could happen because I really, really, _really _hope that it can…" Jamie paused, trying to find the right words to say so that he wouldn't become a rambling mess. "What I'm trying to say is…Do you think that, maybe, Rina became a Guardian?"

* * *

"A _Guardian? _What in the world is a _Guardian_?" Lady Luck asked out loud as she walked on top of the roofs of the houses of Burgess. When she reached the end of one, she would jump onto the next and continue walking until she reached the end once more. The girl didn't feel like floating above the town on her sand because there was too much on her mind and she felt that if she were more focused on _not _falling, she wouldn't have to think too much about Rina and Guardians.

Unfortunately for her, that idea didn't work.

After Jamie had suggested that Rina could have become a Guardian, his and Pippa's conversation dwelled more on the possibility and Lady Luck found herself growing bored for she had no idea who Rina was (the only things she knew about the girl was that she had a boyfriend named Jack and that she was dead) and why she could be a Guardian. In fact, the girl had no clue as to what a Guardian was!

"Guardians, to put it simply, are a group of _mythical _figures who were chosen by Manny to protect the children of the world."

Lady Luck, not expecting her question to be heard and answered, nearly fell off the roof she was walking on from shock. She immediately whirled around to see who had spoken to her, excited to have someone acknowledging her existence. Standing behind her was a very good looking boy who appeared to be around her age with wavy blonde hair and the bluest eyes Lady Luck has ever seen. The boy wore casual winter clothing that was a mixture of reds, whites and pinks. On his back, Lady Luck noticed, was a pair of wings and what looked to be arrows. In his hand was a bow.

"You…you answered my question." Lady Luck breathed out, not believing what was happening. For days she's been yearning for some sort of human interaction and even though the person standing before her wasn't remotely human (she was pretty sure that human's didn't bear wings) she was happy that someone knew she was there.

"Didn't you want me to?" The boy asked, quirking his brow at her. The action made him look even more attractive. Lady Luck didn't think it was possible. "You asked, didn't you?"

"I did…but…I didn't think anyone would hear me," Lady Luck admitted, a sheepish smile forming on her lips. It felt good having someone respond to her.

"So you were talking to yourself?" The boy asked slowly as if he were clearing something up with a child. "You do know that's the first sign of madness, right?"

Lady Luck found herself frowning at what the boy said. "I'm not crazy," She huffed. "You would be talking to yourself too if there was no one around to see or hear you!"

"Ah, so you're saying you're not believed in, huh?"

"Believed in?" Lady Luck squinted at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "What do you mean? Wait, before that, _who are you_?"

The boy's eyes widened at her question before a smirk formed on his lips. Without warning, he took Lady Luck's hand in his and laid a sweet kiss on it, successfully making Lady Luck's cheeks redder than his pants.

"I go by many names but you could just call me _Cupid_," the boy said, straightening up before sending Lady Luck a charming grin. "How about you? Surely a lovely girl such as yourself has a lovely name to match."

"Ah, uhm, I'm Lady Luck," The girl stuttered out, bringing her hand to her chest. She could feel her heart beating frantically against her chest and she could swear that she could _hear _it beating like crazy. She hoped that Cupid wasn't able to hear it.

"Lady Luck, huh?" Cupid mused, stuffing his hand that wasn't holding his bow into his pocket. "So I'm guessing with a wave of your hand your could bring good luck to anyone you please? Could you bring bad luck as well?"

"With a wave of my hand…? I could do that?" Lady Luck's eyes widened and an excited grin found its way onto her lips. Before Cupid could ask, Lady Luck appeared directly in front of his face, their noses almost touching. The boy took a step back, not used to getting _his _personal space violated. "I can bring good luck to people? What else do you know?" The girl then gasped. "Do you know what I'm supposed to do? My purpose?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a breath would you?" Cupid chuckled out, taking a few more steps away from Lady Luck. "What's with all the questions? Don't you know how to use your powers?"

"The only thing I know is that I'm invisible to everyone except you and I can do this," Lady Luck held out her hand towards Cupid and before the boy knew it, sand pooled under his feet and lifted him up so that he was no longer standing on the roof. Out of reflex, Cupid jumped off the sand and his wings opened, allowing him to stay suspended before he slowly lowered himself onto the roof once more.

"That's a neat trick," Cupid commented, folding his wings up again. "What else can you do with it?"

"That's… about it," Lady Luck told him, embarrassed. "What can _you _do?"

"You mean you can make sand and sit on it so that you don't have to stand or walk?" Cupid asked her, ignoring her question. "Can't you use it to make people lucky or something? Does your sand choose the lottery numbers?"

"I…uh… Well, you see… I…I can…I – I don't know!" Lady Luck threw her hands in the air, a frustrated look on her face. She never really thought about what her sand could do and with Cupid asking her so many questions that she didn't know the answers to, Lady Luck was starting to feel rather stupid. She didn't like the feeling. "All I know is that I'm Lady Luck and I can make sand and control it and that no one besides you can see or hear me! I tried asking the Moon what I'm supposed to do but he was pretty tightlipped and the Sun was no help either –"

"The _Sun? _Lady, you asked the _Sun _about your purpose?" Cupid laughed making the frown on Lady Luck's lips deepen. She didn't like being laughed at. "The Sun knows nothing about Manny and his Guardians."

"Well, sorry, no one told me that." Lady Luck pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Who's Manny?"

"Manny? You know, the Man in the Moon?" Cupid waited for a look of realization to appear on Lady Luck's face. When it didn't come, he let out a sigh. "You didn't think the moon could actually talk, did you? It's the guy who's in it that converses with you."

"I wouldn't say converse… All he ever told me was his name – _You talk to the Man in the Moon_?" Once again, Lady Luck was in Cupid's face, excited to have some of her questions answered.

"Lady, there's a thing called personal space," Cupid told her, gently pushing her away from him. "And no, I don't talk to the guy. I just know about him. If you want to talk to him, you should find yourself some Guardians."

"Guardians? You told me what they are just a while ago…." Lady Luck trailed off. "Who are Guardians again and where can I find one?"

"They're basically, for lack of a better word, people who Manny chooses to protect the children of the world," Cupid ran a hand through his perfect locks, the action distracting Lady slightly. "You have Nicholas St. North who is the Guardian of Wonder, Toothiana who is the Guardian of Memories, Sanderson ManSnoozie is the Guardian of Dreams, E. Aster Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope and their latest addition is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

"How can you guard wonder, memories, dreams, hope and fun? You can't exactly see them…" Lady Luck asked, confused.

"You don't necessarily have to see to believe, you know." Cupid pointed out. "I mean, you can't exactly _see _love but you can very well _feel _it."

"Love? Is that what you do? Do you make people fall in love? Are you the Guardian of Love?"

"Breath, Lady, _breath!_" Cupid reminded Lady Luck, stepping away from her once more. "And no, I'm not a Guardian. I'm more of a…god."

"A _god_?"

"Yes, a god," Cupid now has a smug air around him. "But, this is not about me. You said people can't see you, right? Well, that's because they don't believe in you."

Lady Luck frowned. "But if they can't see me, how will they believe in me?"

"You don't have to see to believe, Lady." Cupid smiled.

"So what can I do to make them believe, Cupid?" Lady Luck paused, another question coming to her mind. "Can people see _you_? You said it yourself, they can't see love but they can feel it and that's the same as believing isn't it? People believe in you! Teach me how, Cupid!"

"But I'm not a Guardian, Lady, I can't teach you. It doesn't work the same with me," Cupid told her, stepping back once more. The more questions Lady Luck asked, the closer she got to him.

"How do you know I'm a Guardian? I could be a god like you!" Lady Luck took another step closer to the winged boy.

"That's because Manny chose you!" Cupid held out his hands, trying to keep a good distance away from Lady Luck. "He did choose you, right?"

"How should I know?"

"You said he told you your name! He wouldn't know your name if he didn't choose you to become a Guardian!"

"But _why _did he choose me, Cupid? What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to do some amazing thing that would make people see me? What do gods do to be seen? Maybe it's somewhat similar to what Guardians do? Cupid! Stop walking away from me! Please answer me! I'm so confused! I _really _want to be seen and heard! What should I do? How can I talk to the Man in the Moon? Where can I find the Guardians? Do they live around here?"

"Lady, please take a step back! If you keep moving I'm going to –"

But Cupid never got the chance to finish what he was saying for, before he and Lady Luck knew it, he ran out of roof to step on and fell right off. His wings didn't open in time and the blonde haired boy fell onto the snow with a _thud! _The moment his body made contact with the white blanket feathers, hearts and sparkles appeared and immediately covered him. Lady Luck jumped off the roof and landed on her sand, which swiftly brought her to Cupid's side. She watched the feathers, hearts and sparkles in awe and just when she was about to touch them, they disappeared showing a brown haired boy in Cupid's place.

Lady Luck's brows shot up in surprise and she studied the brown haired version of Cupid. He still had the same facial features as the blonde and Lady Luck was pretty sure he had the same body structure as well. The only obvious difference she could see was that he was now a brunette, his clothes were no longer the colors red, white and pink but browns and dirty yellows instead and that his wings, bow and arrows were gone.

"Cupid?" Lady Luck called, pocking the boy in his side in hopes to wake him. "Are you alright? Where did your wings go? Why do you look so different? Could you do that feather – heart – sparkle trick again?"

The boy groaned from Lady Luck's persistent poking and after a moment he opened his eyes to glare at her. Lady Luck was shocked to see that his eyes were now a chocolate brown. She had hoped that his eyes remained blue.

"Would you please stop asking so many questions?" Cupid groaned, sitting up from his place in the snow, rubbing his head. "That's going to leave a mark."

"How did you transform, Cupid?" Lady Luck asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cupid rolled his eyes and let out a low chuckle. Something told him that Lady Luck was going to continue bombarding him with questions for as long as they remained in contact. He figured he better get used to his personal space getting invaded soon.

"It's what gods do to interact with humans," Cupid replied, running his hand through his hair in order to get rid of the snow. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt it sliding down the back of his neck. "Humans can't exactly handle our… godliness."

"But –"

"Before you ask anymore questions please be reminded that I can now be seen by everyone while you remain to be invisible," Cupid gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't want to be considered a freak for talking to imaginary friends so let's talk somewhere else, okay?" The boy paused. "Oh! And in this form, I'm known as –"

"_Hey, Michael!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey, guys! I told you that the next chapter was going to be up soon and here it is! =) Also, thank you all for the reviews and the like! I told you all, the more reviews, followers and favorites I get, the faster I update! It's great to know that there are people out there who read my fic. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've said that all before... Doesn't make it any less true.)_

_Anyway, before I get into anything, I just want to say that Jack Frost will be making his appearance soon so if you were wondering where he has been, worry not... he will be coming. How he's going to make his appearance, where he has been, what he has been doing and how he will react to Rina's death will be kept secret for now. I don't want to ruin the surprise after all..._

_BEFORE I FORGET. _

_If you search up Lady Luck you will find out that she goes by Fortuna or Tyche and that she is known as the Goddess of Fortune so she is _technically _a god but for the sake of this fic she isn't so... yeah... I just wanted to clear that up =)_

_I don't want to make this Author's Note too long so I'm going to end it here with my signature last words..._

_Super mega thanks for all the support, the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and reactions and seeing that you guys added my fic to your favorites and such made me REALLY happy! Please, keep it up!_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the typos, the grammatical errors, the odd sentences, the awkward cuts and possibly the OOCness of the characters. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_and_

_I only own what I own!_

_(By the way... Who remember Michael? Maybe you want to visit chapter 8 of Frosted Glass and review it ;) )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Lady Luck and Cupid looked towards the source of the voice and the former was surprised to see none other than Jamie Bennett approaching. The boy looked much better than before as if a huge load had been lifted from his shoulder. Lady Luck wondered if the said "load" was his thoughts on Rina being a Guardian.

An idea suddenly came to the girl's mind that made an excited grin grace her lips.

If she was supposed to be a Guardian and Rina had the possibility to become one, maybe the two of them could meet and Lady Luck would have a chance to talk to a girl!

Giddy, Lady Luck was about to tug on Cupid's arm to get his attention but the moment she touched him, her fingers passed through.

"Oh...right…that can still happen," Lady Luck muttered, drawing her hand back and placing it on her lap. Cupid sent her an apologetic look before he stood up from the ground and waved Jamie over.

"Jamie-_o_!" Cupid called out with a boyish grin. "What brings you out here? I thought you wanted to spend your day sulking...Again."

"Very funny," Jamie frowned, stopping just a few feet away from where Lady Luck was staying. "I'm done sulking. I was actually going to head over to the park to hang out with Caleb and Claude. You wanna come?"

Cupid's brows shot up and his eyes widened at what Jamie said and a look of amusement crossed his features. "Do my ears deceive me? Jamie Bennett wants to _play_ and have _fun_? STOP THE PRESSES!"

"Hahaha," Jamie laughed dryly before punching Cupid in the arm in a joking manner. If Jamie could see Lady Luck, he would have seen the way his arm passed right through her in order to hit Cupid. Lady Luck jumped away after the deed was done, placing a hand on her stomach. "So you coming or what?" Jamie asked, his hand returning to his side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cupid said, trying his best the hide the grimace that wanted to appear on his face. He had seen the crestfallen look Lady Luck got when she was reminded that not everybody could see or hear her. "It's about time you get out of your yard."

"Come on, give me a chance you mourn," Jamie pursed his lips. "You'd want to mourn to if –"

"I get it, I get it," Cupid cut Jamie off, already knowing what he was going to say. "Don't forget, Rina was my friend too."

Lady Luck watched how the atmosphere around the two boys turned solemn at the mention of Rina. They both looked down at the ground as if the snow and their footprints were the most interesting things in the world, not daring to look each other in the eye.

The girl knitted her brows together and moved to stand close to Cupid once more, successfully making the boy flinch. He did not want to make a drastic step-away for he didn't want to alert Jamie and have to explain to him _why _he had to step away from nothing. Lady Luck cupped her mouth with her hands and whispered into Cupid's ear, forgetting that Jamie wouldn't even be able to hear her even if she shouted at the top of her voice.

"You were friends with Rina?" Lady Luck asked in a hushed tone.

Cupid gave her a look that said he'd explain things to her later. He hoped that his look would also remind Lady Luck as to _why _he didn't want to explain himself at that very moment. Before Lady Luck could ask when later was, Cupid ruffled Jamie's hair making the boy protest immediately.

"I thought you were done sulking? Let's go! The twins won't wait forever!"

And with that, the two boys set off to the park, running as fast as they could, trying to see who would be able to get there first. Lady Luck gasped at their sudden sprint and ordered her sand to keep up with them. She avoided cars and lampposts and listened in on Cupid and Jamie's conversation.

Apparently, the boy was curious as to why Cupid was laying down in the snow in front of a house that wasn't his.

"Of all the houses in Burgess, Michael, why were you in front of Lyndi's?" The new name seemed to leave a bad taste in Jamie's mouth. "I thought you guys were over _years_ ago?"

"That was _Lyndi's_ house?" Cupid asked, his face souring. "Great. I'm going to have to boil my clothes."

This comment made Jamie laugh. Cupid; however, was not joking. He didn't want any essence of Lyndi on his garments. He had enough of that during their time together. The boy knew that some of his clothes would never be the same again thanks to Lyndi's make-up and perfume staining them.

Cupid and Jamie's sprint slowed down into a walk after a while, making Lady Luck breathe out a sigh of relief. She did not like traveling so fast.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Jamie asked, looking up at Cupid with his brows raised.

"Too much, my friend, too much," Cupid shook his head, showing that he did not want to talk about it. "I'd rather forget that we were an item in the first place. Worst mistake..._ ever_."

* * *

"So can you take me to the Guardians?" Lady Luck asked excitedly, holding her arms out as she walked across the telephone wire like a trapeze artist. She had spent the entire day watching Cupid, Jamie and their friends playing in the snow and was happy to have Cupid all to herself again. She didn't even mind that the moon was already shining in the sky. The girl was just happy to have her friend back.

_Friend, _Lady Luck thought to herself, smiling. _That's going to be my new favorite word!_

"You want me to take you to the Pole, Warren and Tooth Palace?" Cupid raised his brow skeptically. Lady Luck nodded her head excitedly, a large grin on her lips. "Ye– _No._"

"What?" Lady Luck gasped, not expecting Cupid's rejection, and missed a step. She felt her ankle twist and before she could even let out a surprised scream, Lady Luck fell off the wire.

Before it was too late, she immediately reached out and grabbed hold of Cupid's pant leg making the boy fall off as well. Cupid's wings opened up and kept the two suspended in air, preventing them from crashing onto the cold, hard pavement. When Lady Luck came to her senses, she used her sand to bring her back to the level of the telephone pole. She didn't want to stand on its wires anymore.

"Why?" She asked after her heart returned to its normal pace.

"I am not flying all the way to the Pole or the Warren or Tooth Palace. It's too far. My wings are only at their strongest on February fourteen. On any other day…they're pretty much useless for long distance travel," Cupid explained in one breath, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He didn't like telling people that he was "handicapped" on all days except Valentine's Day. "And," He began, interrupting Lady Luck before she could speak. "I am not riding on that sand of yours."

"So I have to wait till February fourteen to meet the Guardians?" Lady Luck groaned out, puffing up her cheeks. The girl was soon finding out that she wasn't exactly a patient woman.

"Actually, no," Cupid said, scratching the back of his head, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

"But you said –"

"I'm booked on the fourteenth," Cupid told her, giving her an apologetic look. If he could, he would help her meet the Guardians but it was simply impossible for him. "I'm sorry, Lady, but I can't bring you to the Guardians."

Lady Luck knitted her brows together and looked down at her hands, feeling defeated. She really thought she had a chance to meet the Guardians. She hoped that they could tell her what she was supposed to do or maybe they could help her talk to the Man in the Moon. Maybe they could tell her what her powers were and what she could do with it. Surely people would like a little luck on their side, right? If Cupid couldn't take her to them, what was she supposed to do now? Stay in Burgess with no goal? No purpose?

"Hey, are you crying?" Cupid asked when Lady Luck remained silent longer than he was used to. Even when he was hanging out with Jamie and his friends she was cheering them on.

At his question, Lady Luck tried to hide behind her hair but it was no use, it was too short.

"You ARE crying!" The boy exclaimed, shocked. He then began to panic. Cupid was not used to seeing girls cry and _he _was supposed to do something to help. If he could solve this problem by shooting her with his arrow, he would, but something told him that wouldn't work.

"Is there really no way for me to meet the Guardians?" Lady Luck asked in a teary voice, wiping away her tears before looking up at Cupid with a helpless look on her face. "Really no other way?"

Cupid pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought, looking away from Lady Luck. They way her large green eyes looked up at him made him a little bit uneasy and it wasn't helping that the moon brought our the gold flecks in her eyes either. While he was thinking, Cupid took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Lady Luck, the latter wiping away the rest of her tears. The boy then looked up at the sky and realized that they seemed to have lost track of time.

It was getting darker and, in a few minutes, Cupid was pretty sure that the Sandman and Tooth's Mini Fairies would be coming out to do their job.

"That's it!" Cupid exclaimed, snapping his fingers. The sudden exclamation surprised Lady Luck, making her jerk away from him.

"What's it?" She asked, inching closer to him once more. This time Cupid didn't mind.

"Sandy and the Mini Fairies!" Cupid began, pointing to the sky. "If we wait a little longer Sandy would be sending his dreamsand to the kids and Tooth's Mini Fairies would be coming to collect their teeth. If you're up to it, you could follow the Mini Fairies to Tooth Palace or you could float up to Sandy and ask him your questions."

"Really?" Lady Luck squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "They're going to come here tonight?"

Cupid nodded his head. "They come here every night. Didn't you know?"

"Nope," Lady Luck shook her head, her hair swaying from side to side in the process. "I've never seen them before."

"That's odd. You never left Burgess, right? You must have caught a glimpse of the Mini Fairies or Sandy's dreamsand." Cupid paused. "Where do you stay at night?"

"I stay by the pond."

"The _pond_?" Cupid's eyes widened. "That's where Jack Frost stays! Have you ever seen him? Tall, skinny guy with white hair, blue eyes and snow white skin? He wears this blue hood and doesn't wear and shoes. Oh! He carries around this stick too! He's a Guardians you know!"

Lady Luck pursed her lips and scanned her memory for any white haired boy. She remembered seeing teens with bright red hair and some with pink and sky blue locks but she had never come across a boy with white hair wearing a blue hoodie and no shoes.

Suddenly, Lady Luck remembered Jamie and Pippa's conversation.

"I heard from Jamie that Jack has been gone for about a week now," Lady Luck told Cupid, her voice cautious. She wasn't so sure that they were talking about the same Jack. For all she knew, there could be hundreds of Jack Frosts in Burgess. "He… uhm… he doesn't know about Rina being… dead." Lady Luck closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, trying to remember why Jack has been gone for so long. "According to Jamie, Jack and Rina had a fight."

When Lady Luck opened her eyes again to look at Cupid, she was shocked to see a pained expression gracing his handsome features. The boy refused to look her in the eye and instead focused on a flickering streetlamp. Lady Luck bit her lip and watched as a crease began to form on Cupid's forehead, showing that he was thinking about something that required great concentration. The boy's grip tightened around his bow and Lady Luck feared that if she didn't snap him out of his trance soon, he might break it in half.

"Uhm, Cupid?" Lady Luck cleared her throat, hoping that it would take Cupid away from his thoughts. He stayed as stiff as a stature for a few moments longer before glancing at Lady Luck from the corner of his eye. This made Lady Luck continue what she was saying. "You said…you said you were friends with Rina?" She had wanted to ask if Cupid knew what Rina and Jack's fight was about but decided to ask about it another time.

"Michael was friends with Rina," Cupid breathed out, straightening up. All of a sudden, Cupid looked so much older to Lady Luck.

"And you dated Lyndi." Lady Luck held back a giggle when Cupid's expression turned into disgust at the mention of Lyndi's name.

"Michael dated Lyndi," Cupid spat out. "She was Rina's ex-befriend and I don't want to talk about her. She won't be bothering anyone anymore anyway."

"What?" Lady Luck knitted her brows together, confused. She had only said that he had dated Lyndi, she didn't ask who she was and what did Cupid mean by she wasn't going to bother anyone anymore? The girl was tempted to ask but decided against it because the boy said he didn't want to talk about her. "Never mind. Uhm… what was Rina like?"

"What was Rina like?" Cupid repeated, losing the bitter look on his face before losing himself in his thoughts once more.

All of a sudden, Cupid jumped off of the telephone wire and flew the short distance towards one of the houses. He landed gently on a chimney and sat on its edge. Lady Luck stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he had abandoned her with no warning. The girl felt a wave of rejection and was prepared to run for the pond when Cupid gestured her to follow him.

"What are we doing here?" Lady Luck asked, sitting on the roof, looking up at Cupid. "This is the Bennett's house."

"You wanted to see the Mini Fairies, right?" Lady Luck nodded her head. "Well, I happen to know that Sophie has lost a tooth and it won't be long until one of those Mini Fairies will come looking for it."

"When will they come?"

"Soon," Was Cupid's vague answer. "Anyway, I thought that I could tell you about Rina until they arrive. You up for it?" Lady Luck adjusted her seating position and looked up at Cupid expectantly. Cupid chuckled at this and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his thoughts together so that he wouldn't become a rambling mess.

"Well, to start of, Rina's probably the most childish teenager you'd ever meet. For example, while most teens stopped believing in Santa Claus, Rina still tried her best to stay up just so she could catch him. If she were to choose between shopping or hanging out with Jamie and his friends, Rina would choose Jamie. Heck, she was the one who came up with most of their games!

"Rina was basically _Peter Pan _with the way she refused to grow up. She even tried her best to look like a child by wearing clothes that were too big for her and keeping all her toys and childhood movies on display in her room. Rina was very open minded as well, always seeing everything as a brand new adventure. She would notice the smallest differences, even the most insignificant, and find the time to admire them as if they were the most amazing things she has ever seen!" Cupid paused, letting out another chuckle.

"She was also easily amused and never seemed to have a bad thought in her head. It was as if she saw the best in everyone and everything. I bet if you lost every single competition you entered or failed every test you took, she'll still think you're the best person in the world!"

Lady Luck watched Cupid with a small smile on her lips, happy to see that he was smiling again. Cupid seemed to admire Rina greatly with the way his entire face brightened just by talking about her. The girl found it hard to believe that such a person existed and thought that Cupid was exaggerating but she couldn't bring herself to tell Cupid this. He just seemed so happy to have known Rina and she could see why Jamie, Sophie, Pippa and Cupid were so hurt when she passed away.

If Lady Luck had met Rina, she was sure she would be mourning for days as well. It finally made sense to her.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Lady Luck breathed out, shocking Cupid so much that he nearly fell into the chimney he was sitting on. He stared at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates, mouth hanging agape.

"Wh – WHAT?" Cupid yelled out, his cheeks flushing furiously. "W – Wha – What made you think that, Lady?"

"Well, with the way you were talking about her… I just figured you loved her a whole lot," Lady Luck shrugged, trying to keep her face expressionless. It took everything in her to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Of course I love her! She's an amazing friend!" Cupid said a little too loudly, the blush on his cheeks not leaving. In fact, it seemed to turn a few shades darker. Lady Luck raised her brow at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know she's a good person but… that's not what I meant," Lady Luck bit her lip, thinking of how she was going to explain her insight. "Cupid, were you _in love _with Rina?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_You guys don't know how hard it is to upload chapters. I mean, it's not so much the writing part but it's the actual UPLOADING that gives me a massive headache. It's like my computer and internet connection are conspiring against me. Absolutely horrible..._

_Anyway, at least I get to upload this chapter now and it's NOT even 1 in the morning yet! (Fun Fact: Winter Snowstorm's chapters have been uploaded between 12 to 1 in the morning so far.)_

_I don't want to say too much in this Author's Note because my mind is buzzing like crazy. I've been trying to upload this chapter for the past hour..._

_... I sort of lost myself there... MOVING ON._

_I just want to say that Jack would be appearing in the next chapter (I know you guys are just DYING to see him. I only ever mention his name and he only appeared in a flashback so far. This IS a Jack/OC story after all... WE NEED JACK.) and regarding his age, I found out that William Joyce, the creator of Rise of the Guardians, said that Jack is 14 years old while the Rise of the Guardians app says that Jack is 17 years old. I'm sticking with him being 18 (well, 318) years old because I've already convince myself that he is that age and changing it, regardless of it just being a year younger, would confuse me. (By the way, Jack is 318 in Frosted Glass... NOT Winter Snowstorm. He's actually 320 here... BUT... that isn't really that important seeing as he's a "forever teenager".)_

_Another thing that I want to say is that I already have some idea on what's going to happen in Chapter five, besides Jack's appearance, and I'll try my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! I really truly hope that you guys get the time to review because I really want to know what you guys think of this story. I mean, do you like how it's going so far? Is there anything confusing you? Is there something you want to see happen? Am I being inconsistent in some parts? Please, I really want to know what's on your mind!_

_Okay, now that I got THAT off of my chest, I shall be ending this Author's Note with my signature final words..._

_Super mega thanks for all the support, the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and reactions and seeing that you guys added my fic to your favorites and such made me REALLY happy! Please, keep it up!_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the typos, the grammatical errors, the odd sentences, the awkward cuts and possibly the OOCness of the characters._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_and_

_I only own what I own!_

_(By the way, congrats to those who still remember Michael ;) )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Jack Frost let out a sigh of relief as he stepped foot onto the ocean and immediately made the water beneath his feet freeze so that he wouldn't fall in. He let out a chuckle when he saw the fish frantically swim away from him, scared at the sudden appearance of ice. Balancing his staff on his shoulders, Jack began walking forward with no destination in mind. He just knew he wanted to keep moving and didn't want to use the wind because it brought him to places too fast.

The Winter Spirit had spent the last seven days bringing winter to all of the seasonal countries in the world (He even visited the tropical countries just to play tricks on them. He had seen the ocean waves he froze all over the news) and it was only today that he finished his job. Jack knew that he would have been done faster if he didn't bring uncalled for Snow Days, but he couldn't help it. The children looked so bored cooped up in their classrooms and when Jack saw them, he figured that they could use a little fun.

After all, he is the _Guardian of Fun._

The boy suddenly stopped walking, his right foot was just a few inches above the ice that was already forming beneath its shadow, when he caught sight of the moon's reflection in the water. Slowly, Jack looked up at the sky and smirked at the moon shining down on him. It's been two years since he agreed to be a Guardian and the Winter Spirit had yet to converse with the Man in the Moon himself.

Looking around, Jack realized that while he was staring at the ice path he was creating, he had ended up in the middle of nowhere. There was no island, pier, lighthouse, beach, boat or buoy in sight. Happy that he was alone, Jack took his staff in his hands and created a small glacier that was big enough for him to lie down on. He tucked his hands underneath his head after he placed his staff by his side and the Winter Spirit closed his eyes.

He figured he could rest for a few minutes before returning to Burgess.

Before he knew it, Jack entered a dream.

_The Winter Spirit held out his hands and closed his eyes as he allowed the wind to bring him wherever it pleased. He had brought winter to Burgess and it was so unexpected and quite heavy for the first day that the school had announced that today was going to be a Snow Day. Jack let out a cheer and when he opened his eyes, his cheer turned into a shocked yell. The boy had not realized that while his eyes were closed, the wind was bringing him towards a building and he was seconds away from smashing right into it._

"_Wait – Wait – NO!" Jack yelled out, waving his staff around in panic. Before he could make the wind stop or bring him above the building, the Winter Spirit smacked right into the glass. It was then that Jack Frost was happy that not everyone could see him. _

_Winching, Jack pushed himself away from the glass and looked at what stood behind it. It seemed that the wind had brought him to a small café. Jack raised his brow when he saw that there were roughly five people dining. There was a husband and a wife holding menus, a mother bringing her son a glazed donut and a mug of hot chocolate, and a girl sitting on the table in front of him, alone. _

_The girl had blonde hair falling just past her shoulders and wore a light blue and white sweater and black tights tucked into boots. She had a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck (the color was faded and Jack couldn't tell what its original color was) and her winter hat was hanging on her chair. Jack stood a little straighter and saw that she was sketching in a small notebook. _

"_Hey, Rina!" Jack called, a grin on his lips. He had not expected to see the girl outside so early. He knew that she preferred sleeping in when it was a Snow Day. She didn't get out of bed unless her mother, Jamie or he forced her to. "Rina?" Jack tried again when the girl didn't move to look at him. Rina just continued to sketch._

_Jack frowned and breathed against the window making it frost. He then began to write down a message, hoping that Rina would see it before it fades. The Winter Spirit called out to her again and began knocking on the window. Surely she would hear him this time. Jack perked up when he saw Rina's head rise after he knocked five times. He watched as she scanned the café before looking at the window. _

_The boy stared into Rina's large green eyes and smiled. He raised his hand and waved at her, waiting for her to grin at him. Seconds passed and Jack slowly brought his hand down when he realized that Rina wasn't going to return the gesture. He raised his brow at her, trying to send her a telepathic message asking what was wrong. Rina didn't seem to get it._

_Jack was about to make the glass frost again to write down another message (the first one faded by the time Rina looked to the glass) when he saw someone standing by Rina's table. He, along with Rina, looked up to see a boy with brown hair and eyes smiling at the blonde. The Winter Spirit felt himself frowning when the brown haired boy took a seat in front of Rina._

"_Who is this guy?" Jack asked, his chest tightening at the sight of the boy and Rina laughing together. He wasn't used to seeing Rina hanging out with guys her age alone. Usually she was in a group or just hanging out with the girls in her class. Seeing Rina and the brown haired boy together in the café made Jack feel very uncomfortable. _

_Time passed and the Winter Spirit was slowly losing his patience. He couldn't hear what Rina and the boy were talking about and he wondered how long they planned on staying in the café. The other four people in the café had left and were soon replaced and those replacements left and a new group of people took their place. Jack knew that he could have left at any moment to hang out with Jamie and his friends, Rina wouldn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the window. _

_Something about the boy made Jack suspicious. He didn't trust him being alone with Rina._

"_Come on," Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning away from the window for a moment. His eyes were getting sore from looking at the two for who knows how long. "Jamie and his friends are probably messing around in the park," The Winter Spirit muttered, looking down at the snow covered cars and street. "At least they're having fun."_

_Looking back at the window, Jack was prepared to see Rina and the boy laughing at some joke (that's all they seemed to do in the café – laugh and talk) but was shocked to see something he never thought would happen. Jack felt his jaw drop and eyes widen as he watched Rina and the boy lean towards each other, eyes fluttering close when the distance between then shortened. _

"_No…" Jack breathed out, placing his hands against the window. "Rina… Stop… No…"_

_Rina and the boy's lips connected and Jack's surprise soon turned into disbelief and panic._

"_STOP IT! RINA!" Jack bellowed, pounding his fists against the window. "RINA!"_

"RINA!" Jack gasped, waking up with a start. He looked around his surroundings frantically, trying to see if he was still standing in front of the café's window. When he saw that he was still floating on his glacier in the middle of the ocean, Jack felt himself relax a bit.

Placing a hand over his chest, Jack felt his heart beating rapidly as if he just ran a marathon and when he brought his hand to his forehead to brush his bangs away he was shocked to feel that it was damp with sweat. The Winter Spirit didn't even know that he _could _sweat.

Once his heart slowed down to its regular pace, Jack looked up at the moon and sent it a worried look.

"I… I need to go back," He let out ragged breath and stood up, staff in hand. "I have to find Rina."

* * *

Lady Luck never thought someone could go as red as Cupid was now. At first his cheeks were the only ones blushing, but, after her question, the blush seemed to spread to the tip of his nose, his forehead, his ears, his neck and even the space between his eyebrows! His face was so red that it rivaled the shade of his pants, the color of a New York apple and a strawberry _and _a tomato. Lady Luck wasn't sure if there was even a crayon that could be compared to the shade of Cupid's face, no, _head. _The girl wondered if his whole body would turn red if she continued to ask about his feelings for Rina.

Before she could question him further, something zipped right before her eyes, shocking her. Lady Luck took a few steps back and turned around only to have the same thing zoom right in front of her again. She let out a gasp and watched as more of it came towards her, avoiding her to get to where it was supposed to be.

The thing that startled Lady Luck was none other than the Sandman's golden dreamsand.

"Wow," Lady Luck whispered, slowly creeping beside the dreamsand, admiring its glittery wonders. It streamed through the air like it was in water and flowed through the children's windows just the same. "What are these shimmering _thingies, _Cupid?"

"Those _thingies,_" Cupid chuckled at the term Lady Luck used. His blush had died down the moment Lady Luck got distracted, "Are Sandy's dreamsand."

"Dream…sand…" Lady Luck repeated in a dazed voice, reaching out to touch the golden stream. Her fingertips were just centimeters away from it when she drew her hand back. She didn't know if she was allowed to touch it and she was scared that it would break if she so much as trailed her fingers along it. Hands playing with the material of her scarf, Lady Luck looked back at Cupid.

Cupid raised a brow at her and approached her, holding out his hand. "You can touch them, you know," He whispered, taking her hand in his and guiding her towards another stream of dreamsand. "It's not going to hurt you."

"Will _I _hurt _it_?" Lady Luck asked worriedly, curling her fingers so that she didn't touch the dreamsand. Cupid let out a low laugh and uncurled her fingers. The girl made a move to protest but was silenced the moment her fingers disappeared into the golden sand.

Lady Luck let out a gasp.

_"Right on time, Sandman," Jack smiled, watching as Rina laughed and reached up to touch the dreamsand. She giggled with glee when she saw a dog made out of the dreamsand run around her, barking. Looking at Jack, she saw a dolphin swimming around him before entering a window._

_"This is the Sandman's work?" Rina asked Jack, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. She couldn't recall a time she'd seen something so magical other than seeing Jack's frost for the first time._

_"Uhuh," Jack said, taking Rina's hand and bringing her closer to a stream of dreamsand. "These beauties are dreamsand. Sandy sends them to you every night."_

_"How come I've never seen them before?" Rina pouted, "I believe in him!"_

_"You've never seen them before because you're asleep!" Jack chuckled, messing up Rina's hair and stretching to look at the Sandman's work. "You've seen the dreams he's sent you though."_

_"Every night," Rina smiled. "I want to thank him."_

_"Well, if you can somehow find away to fly up to him, then you can," Jack twirled his staff in his hand and wiggled his brows at her._

_"Oh, can you, Jack? Can you?" Rina began to jump excitedly in her place, wanting so much to meet another person who she believed in. Could Jack possible introduce her to Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy? Maybe even the Easter Bunny!_

_"Well, when you put it like that – __Whoa!" _

"LADY!" Cupid exclaimed, clapping his hands by Lady Luck's ears to get her attention.

The moment she touched the dreamsand she entered some kind of trance that worried Cupid. He'd run his fingers along the dreamsand before and all he ever got was a chance to see the dream Sandy was sending the children. The boy never entered a trance and he was about to fly up to Sandy when Lady Luck mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Thank…him…" Lady Luck muttered, bringing her hand up to her head as if the mere action would take away the fuzziness she was feeling.

"Thank who, Lady?" Cupid asked, putting his arm around the girl and made her sit down on the roof. He was scared that she would lose her balance and topple over. The boy already knew what it was like to fall off the roof; it wasn't a nice feeling.

Lady Luck pursed her lips and looked up at the sky. She watched as the dreamsand flew over the roofs, down the streets, around the lampposts, under the cars, through the cracks of the doors and into the windows of the sleeping children. The girl's eyes followed the dreamsand and traced it back to its source. Her mouth hung agape when she saw a golden cloud floating in the sky with dreamsand shooting out of it. Lady Luck raised a shaky hand towards the cloud and looked at Cupid with wide eyes.

"Hmm?" Cupid followed Lady Luck's hands and his mouth formed an O in realization. "You want to go up to Sandy?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously. "I want to thank him for sending me my dreams," She smiled warmly.

"Dreams?" Cupid asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to meet him because he's a Guardian and bombard him with questions?"

"I can do that after I thank him," Lady Luck grinned, her own sand already forming beneath her and Cupid. "Let's go!"

Cupid let out a surprised yelp when he felt himself being lifted off the roof. He dug his hands into the sand and closed his eyes when he felt Lady Luck's sand begin to move. The boy felt the wind in his hair and was just about to open his eyes to see how fast Lady Luck was going when her sand came to an abrupt stop. Cupid felt his body whip forward and back from the sudden jolt and was happy that he grabbed hold of the sand. If he hadn't, he would have been thrown right off.

"Why'd you stop?" Cupid peered at Lady Luck, seeing her grin turn into a disappointed frown. Her shoulders sagged and her head hung low.

The boy knitted his brows together and looked up at where the Sandman's cloud was floating and saw that it was no longer there. Sandy had finished sending his dreamsand to the children of Burgess and moved to another part of the world to continue his job.

"We're too late," Lady Luck said in a defeated tone. "He's gone."

"He'll come back tomorrow night," Cupid told her in a cheery tone, trying to get Lady Luck to smile again. "You can thank him and ask him questions then."

Lady Luck took a deep breath and said "I guess you're right" before looking up at Cupid and giving a small smile to show that she _knew_ he was right and wasn't going to beat herself up for being a few seconds late.

Cupid returned Lady Luck's smile and let out a sigh of relief when the sand began to fly back to the Bennett's house _slowly. _When it was near enough, Cupid jumped off of it and landed on the roof as quite as a mouse. He didn't like the feeling of flying when _he _wasn't the one in control. It didn't feel right to him. Lady Luck jumped off her sand just before it disappeared and took a seat on the roof, knees to her chest and chin resting on them.

"So what do we do now?" Lady Luck asked, not looking at Cupid but at the flickering streetlamp. "The Sandman's gone… Should I just go back to the pond and wait for tomorrow?"

Just when Cupid opened his mouth to reply, he heard the faint sounds of fluttering wings. He closed his mouth and shut his eyes, concentrating on the sounds. It was getting louder and the boy knew that was because whoever was flying was getting nearer. Opening his eyes, Cupid felt himself grinning and he immediately bent down to grab hold of Lady Luck's hand, forcing her to her feet.

"Cup –"

"_Shh!" _Cupid put his fingers to his lips and winked at Lady Luck. The latter knitted her brows together in confusion and pursed her lips, not liking the fact that she couldn't voice out her confusion. She stared into his blue eyes and hoped that he could somehow hear the questions going on in her mind. Cupid looked away after a moment, a light blush on his cheeks.

Lady Luck was getting impatient and was prepared to fire question after question at the god when she saw something approaching them in the distance. She stared at the figure and was shocked to see that it was not _one _thing but several mini things flying together. The girl gasped when she saw more than a dozen fairy—esque hummingbirds flying into the town before separating from one another to enter the windows that the dreamsand slipped into.

"Little Birds!" Lady Luck squealed, nearly jumping off of the roof to catch one. Cupid had to grab the back of her scarf to stop her from scaring the one entering Sophie's bedroom window.

"They're _Mini Fairies_, Lady," Cupid said, ignoring the glare Lady Luck was sending him. It didn't look threatening in the least. He stopped himself from laughing when Lady Luck let out a huff as she readjusted her scarf and led the girl to the edge of the roof. They both kneeled and bent over to look into Sophie Bennett's bedroom window.

Lady Luck watched as the Mini Fairy zipped around Sophie's bedroom before disappearing underneath the child's pillow. Sophie turned in her sleep and when the Mini Fairy appeared again, tooth in hand, Sophie fell of her bed with a _thud. _Lady Luck, Cupid and the Mini Fairy winced at the sound but Sophie didn't wake up. The Mini Fairy left a quarter under Sophie's pillow and made a move to leave.

The Mini Fairy flew out the window so fast that it didn't realize that Lady Luck and Cupid were watching its every move and ran into Lady Luck's forehead causing the girl to yelp. The latter fell off the roof and ended up dragging the Mini Fairy down with her. The two landed on the snow and Lady Luck groaned in pain while the Mini Fairy chirped.

"You two okay?" Cupid called out from his place on the roof.

"I'm okay," Lady Luck replied, looking around the snow for the Mini Fairy. She found it lying two feet away from her, eyes closed and clutching onto the tooth for dear life. Grimacing, Lady Luck scrambled towards the Mini Fairy and scooped it into her hands. It shivered from the snow that Lady Luck scooped with it and opened its eyes, blinking away the snow that clung to its long lashes.

Lady Luck was surprised to see that the Mini Fairy had two different eye colors. The fairy's left eye was blue while the other was purple and right under the purple eye was a beauty mark. Sticking up from its forehead was a gold feather.

_"Sophie, what are you – __Whoa." __Rina gasped, looking at what she found in Jamie's room. She had expected to see Jamie fast asleep, hand still clutching onto his flashlight, but instead she saw a large rabbit on the floor with Abby, the Bennett's greyhound, beside it. Walking further into the room, Rina saw a large man snoring on Jamie's bed and Jamie lying against him. On the floor next to Jamie's bed was a woman dressed in feathers together with a smaller version of herself. Everyone was fast asleep._

_"I must be dreaming," Rina whispered, stepping over the woman to run her hands through Jamie's hair. She checked if the boy had any injuries before looking over the different characters in his room. "That must be it," She continued, studying each and every person in the room. "Santa Claus… the Easter Bunny… The Tooth Fairy… What's going on?" Rina eyes then widened. "Jack? Are you around here?" She asked out loud. Maybe he brought them here. "Jack?"_

"Baby…Tooth…" Lady Luck breathed out, blinking away the sudden vision. She looked down at the Mini Fairy in her hands and was surprised to see that it was no longer there. The girl looked down at the snow, left and right and back to the roof but there was no sign of the Mini Fairy. "I… missed my chance again…"

Dejected, Lady Luck summoned her sand and jumped onto it. Without so much as a "goodbye" to Cupid, Lady Luck left to her tree by the pond.

* * *

Jack stopped in front of Rina's window and debated whether he should knock on it or send a cold breeze through the crack or just wait for tomorrow when he was sure that Rina would be awake. It's been a week since he'd seen her and he wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. He had flown out on her after their fight and refused to come back for seven days. Jack wondered if it was wise to show his face tonight. Rina wasn't exactly a grouch when woken up in the middle of the night but Jack didn't know if she would be pleasant when she found out that it was him who took her away from her dreams.

Letting out a sigh that caused the window to frost, Jack decided that nothing was going to happen unless he made a move. After taking in a deep breath, Jack pushed Rina's window opened and stepped into her bedroom. It didn't change much during the time he was gone except that it looked much neater than before. The lights were out so Jack couldn't really see anything (he could see the silhouettes of boxes in the corner of her room but he decided that they weren't important) and he didn't dare to turn them on.

Silently, Jack approached the side of the bed he knew Rina would be sleeping on and placed his hand on the blanket, ready to shake her awake. To his surprise, his hand fell flat on the mattress. Confused, Jack tore the blankets off the mattress and stared at the empty bed in shock.

Where was Rina?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry it took longer than normal to upload this chapter. I know that I said I already had something planned for this chapter but I haven't exactly begun writing until earlier today because I wanted to take a small break so I spent the past few days reading fanfic, watching movies, lazing around and reading a book. Hopefully you guys didn't wait too long and are satisfied with this chapter._

_By the way, when I said I had something planned for this chapter... That plan isn't exactly what you've read. I decided to put that plan in either Chapter 6 or the chapter after. It really depends on what happens when I begin to write it out. I really hope that Chapter 6 would be up soon and that you guys don't have to wait as long as you did for this one. Really sorry for keeping you guys waiting..._

_Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say except that I want to dedicate this chapter to my mum. Her birthday is coming up and I don't know if I'll be able to update on that day so every chapter until then, I'm going to great her. _

_(Hi, Mum! I hope you like this chapter! Happy ADVANCED Birthday! Thanks for babysitting me when I was in pain!)_

_Okay. This Chapter is long enough and I don't want to make it seemed unecessarily long with this Author's Note so I'm going to finish this with my usual..._

_Super mega thanks for all the support, the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and reactions and seeing that you guys added my fic to your favorites and such made me REALLY happy! Please, keep it up!_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the typos, the grammatical errors, the odd sentences, the awkward cuts and possibly the OOCness of the characters._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_and_

_I only own what I own!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Lady Luck sat beside Rina's tombstone and tucked her legs under herself as she thought about the girl buried six feet below her. Now that she was alone and knew that she had nothing to look forward to until tomorrow night, Lady Luck thought about the two visions she had earlier when she touched the dreamsand and when she got knocked over by the Mini Fairy. She had not told Cupid about them because the moment the snapped out of it, the images she saw were a blur and she could only remember tidbits like how she wanted to thank the Sandman for her dreams and when she saw Baby Tooth for the first time.

At that time, Lady Luck just went along with the visions but when she really thought about it, she wondered why she wanted to thank Sandy when she hadn't received any dreams from him (she guessed that the Sandman didn't send her his dreamsand because he didn't know that there was a girl sleeping by the pond) and she didn't know how she knew the Mini Fairy's name when she didn't even know what Mini Fairies were until Cupid told her about them.

The girl frowned when she remembered her winged friend. She had left him on the Bennett's roof without bidding him farewell. Lady Luck hoped that he would understand and forgive her.

Suddenly, Lady Luck looked towards the moon and, out of habit, asked the man living in it the numerous questions her mind was forming by the second. She knew he wouldn't reply but it made her feel better when she voiced out her confusion.

"Those visions didn't belong to me, did they?" Lady luck asked, watching as the clouds in front of the moon slowly began to drift away. "What were those vision supposed to mean? Am I supposed to know what's going on in them?"

The girl then pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Do these visions have the answer to what I'm supposed to do? Are they like puzzle pieces? Should I find more things that trigger them?" Lady Luck began running her hands through her hair in frustration. The more questions that came to her mind, the more confused she got. "Who owns the visions though? Does he or she – no, the visions definitely belong to a girl – have the answer?"

Lady Luck took a deep breath and whistled it out when the moon remained silent in the sky, unmoving and continuously shinning. Giving up, she turned her attention towards Rina's tombstone and read what was written once more. It was a habit she developed.

"Rina Licia Snowe," Lady Luck recited in a dull tone, tracing her fingers over the engraved letters. The tomb was cold to the touch and it would have been buried under the snow if Lady Luck didn't brush the white blanket away. "Loving daughter, amazing friend and a strong believer."

_"How can you guard wonder, memories, dreams, hope and fun? You can't exactly see them…" Lady Luck asked, confused._

_"You don't necessarily have to see to believe, you know." Cupid pointed out. "I mean, you can't exactly _see_love but you can very well _feel_it."_

_"Love? Is that what you do? Do you make people fall in love? Are you the Guardian of Love?"_

_"Breath, Lady, _breath_!__" Cupid reminded Lady Luck, stepping away from her once more. "And no, I'm not a Guardian. I'm more of a…god."_

_"A _god_?"_

_"Yes, a god," Cupid now has a smug air around him. "But, this is not about me. You said people can't see you, right? Well, that's because they don't believe in you."_

_Lady Luck frowned. "But if they can't see me, how will they believe in me?"_

_"You don't have to see to believe, Lady." Cupid smiled._

_"So what can I do to make them believe, Cupid?"_

"Strong believer, huh?" Lady Luck whispered, bringing her hand back up to play with the scarf around her neck. "Would _you _have believed in me?"

* * *

Jack took a step away from the empty bed and nearly tripped over the boxes standing behind him. He turned around and looked at the boxes questioningly, wondering why they were there in the first place, before looking around Rina's room, trying to see if there was any clue as to where she went. Her desk wasn't as cluttered as before and he could see that the pencils and ballpens she usually left scattered were now placed into a mug shaped like a pig and her sketchpads were now stacked on top of one another on the corner of her table. Jack found this odd because he was so used to seeing them lying around her room.

The Winter Spirit ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Rina's wall of artwork. He spotted the drawings Jamie gave Rina throughout the years along with Sophie's doodles. Jack felt a smile tug on his lips when he saw the sketches Rina made of him and her together. There was one where he and Rina were on the roof watching Sandy work on sending his dreamsand to the children of Burgess and another one where Rina and him were making silly faces. He saw a group drawing of the Guardians and a landscape painting of Bunny's Warden.

Jack found himself trailing his hand over a drawing of him and Rina caught under the mistletoe in North's Palace.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered, stuffing his hand into his hoodie's pocket and made his way towards Rina's window. He stepped out of it and immediately flew towards the house next door.

If Rina wasn't in her room then she should be sleeping over at the Bennett's, right?

Jack peeked through Jamie's window and was relieved to see the boy snoozing peacefully in his bed. He pushed the window open and stepped into the boy's room, quietly making his way to him. The Winter Spirit didn't want to scare him and he found himself feeling guilty about what he was going to do. He was sure that Jamie was enjoying the dreams the Sandman sent him and Jack didn't want to take him away from them, but the fact that he didn't know where Rina was worried him.

"Jamie," He whispered, kneeling beside the brunette's bed. Jamie shrugged, he groaned, and he turned around, preferring the lovely dream over anything else. "Jamie," Jack tried again, shaking his younger friend gently this time. He noticed the boy shiver, his hands must have been cold, and sighed as he sat on the floor. He apologized in advance for what he was about to do.

Standing up and walking around the bed, Jack smiled one more time at the sight of Jamie enjoying his dream. Too bad it would be ending sooner than expected. He apologized to Sandy now too, knowing that he must have worked hard, knowing Jamie's love for everything that might exist, paranormal included. He guessed that whatever it was Jamie was enjoying, playing in a field of red grass with Martians wasn't so far off.

With a soft wave of his staff, a small cluster of snowflakes began to descend on the young Bennett. Jack chuckled when Jamie's nose twitched, and held back loud laughter when the boy snorted. After a few more seconds and a few more snowflakes, Jamie finally sneezed, causing him to jerk and wake up.

"You know," Jack began, leaning against his staff. "You better keep yourself warm, or else Jack Frost will nip your nose."

"Huh?" Jamie rubbed his nose and squinted his eyes in an attempt to see around his dark room. His mind was still half asleep, working on remembering the dream he was having before he was abruptly woke up, and it took him a while to comprehend what was happening around him. Suddenly, a shiver ran down the boy's spine and he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body before he looked up to see none other than Jack Frost. "Jack!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping out bed, blanket abandoned.

"_Woah, Woah_!" The Winter Spirit warned, laughing slightly at his friend's obvious joy. It really has been too long. "Didn't I just tell you to keep yourself warm?"

"Where have you been?" Jamie asked, ignoring his friend's comment. He wasn't used to Jack being gone from Burgess for more than three days and he was almost convinced that the Winter Spirit was never coming back. "Did you realize that you were nearly gone for more than a week?"

Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, sheepishly. "Sort of got distracted." He answered, releasing a few slow 'ha's when Jamie looked at him sternly. "There's no such thing as too much fun, right? Besides, all the kids out there want a couple of snow days too!" He winked when he finished the short explanation, remembering the giggles of the many children that had escaped their homes, preferring the opportunity to throw a couple of snowballs.

"And you had to be gone for a week to do that?" Jamie frowned. He didn't like the fact that he didn't believe his white haired friend but he knew Jack and his snow days well. The Winter Spirit could create snow days all over the world in a blink of an eye. It didn't take seven whole days to do so.

Shrugging and making a hasty decision to change the subject immediately, deciding that he had put aside the true nature of his visit for long enough. "Now that I am here though, I'm curious." Was it just his imagination, or did he actually feel a cold shiver run up his spine? It was probably nothing. The rapid beating of his heart was just a coincidence. "Where's Rina? Is she with Sophie? She wasn't in her room when I went over."

Before he could stop himself, Jamie's eyes widened in shock and he took a sharp intake of air, the cold stinging his throat. He brought his hand up to his mouth in order to suppress his coughs and he immediately looked away from Jack, not knowing what he was going to say if he continued to look his white haired friend in the eye.

All of a sudden, Jamie felt like he couldn't breathe.

Jack didn't miss a single thing. He saw each reaction, and his heart decided to start a one-man drum line. Jamie looked panicked, worried, and he wondered why. The only thing he hoped for now was that it was nothing as serious as the scenarios that began to plague the back of his mind. The shiver returned, more apparent now.

Harder to ignore.

"Come on Jamie, where is she?" Jack tried to sound happy-go-lucky, tried to hide every conflicting emotion that he felt. Jamie wouldn't tell him anything if he sensed that there were to be dire consequences.

"Ah…" Jamie opened his mouth but the words died before they could leave the tip of his tongue. What was he supposed to say? The truth, yes, he knew that, but how was he going to say it? _Hey, man, your girlfriend? Yeah, she's dead. _The boy mentally shook his head. There was no way he was going to say that, especially not in the voice his mind decided to use when it gave the suggestion. "Where is who?" Jamie screwed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. That wasn't what he was planning to say at all.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Jamie," Jack warned. "Where's Rina?"

"R…Rina…" The boy trailed off, gulping. It was now or never, right? If he told a lie, nothing good would come out of it. Then again, would something good come out of telling the truth? Jamie wasn't sure but the look Jack had on his face told the boy that he only had a few seconds left to tell the Winter Spirit what he wanted to know. "Rina isn't here…anymore…"

White brows shot up, hiding behind the spiky white bangs that Jack kept slightly side swept. His heart slowed, he released a sigh of relief. She had just moved? No wonder there were large, brown boxes in her room. Rina moving was not a problem; it was nothing a little flying couldn't handle.

"Where does she live now?" Jack asked, smile returning to his face. "Want to pay her a quick visit and show her that I'm still in one piece!"

Jamie's eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly like it was trying to jump out of his chest. Without realizing it, Jamie brought his hand to his chest as if he knew that his heart would break out if he didn't get it back to its normal pace soon. The boy took in a deep breath and tried to gather up the words to say and the nerve to say them. He knew he needed to be straightforward with Jack seeing as if he continued to be vague, the more Jack wouldn't get what he was trying to say.

"By the pond," Jamie bit his lip and shook his head violently. That wasn't being straightforward at all! "No! I mean she doesn't live by the pond. Well, no, she does but it's not exactly _living._ No – Jack – She's… Rina's…" The boy could feel himself shaking with fear. He couldn't get the words out properly. He was becoming a rambling mess. "Rina's… Rina's…" He repeated over and over again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jamie was so sure that he got over it, that he was done crying, but apparently he wasn't. In his attempt to tell Jack the truth, the wound in his heart began to open once more and the image of Rina's coffin being lowered into the ground caused Jamie to squeeze his eyes shut.

Jack felt the corners of his lips pull down to form a frown when he saw Jamie's pained expression. Why did it have to go this way? He was finally assured that she was okay! Everything had gone from heaven to hell, and all it took to shatter the last part of his resolve was the word Jamie would use to end his sentence. Jack placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder, using his other to lift Jamie's chin to have brown meet blue.

"It's okay." The Winter Spirit said, offering him a small, tired, smile. "You can…you can tell me."

Jamie wasn't all too sure if he _could _tell him. He looked away from Jack and tried to ease his beating heart with slow breaths. It was no longer frantically beating but was now clenching with uncertainty. It was like someone reached into his chest and decided to see how hard he can squeeze his heart until it slipped out of his grasp. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Jamie looked at Jack once more and decided to just let the words slip out.

"It's not okay, Jack," Jamie said, his voice fading when he said the Guardian's name. "It's not okay because Rina's not here. She not here and she'll never be here because she's gone, Jack. Rina's dead."

Tears? Sobs? Unbelievable shouts of denial? The only sound that escaped Jack Frost's was a big, hearty, happy laugh. It would have been believable, would have probably got Jamie questioning his white haired friend's sanity, but the harsh, chilling, air entering the open window was not fooling anyone.

"Okay, Jamie." Jack began, patting the boy's shoulder. "Seriously, what happened?"

"What happened?" Jamie breathed out, not believing what he was seeing and hearing. Was Jack out of his mind? Why was he laughing? Didn't he care at all? Didn't he love Rina with all his heart? Didn't he…. He didn't believe him. Jamie's breathing quickened and he feared that he'd start to hyperventilate if he didn't say something soon. "I'm telling you Rina's dead and you're taking it as a joke? Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Jamie, come on, it isn't funny anymore." The Winter Spirit answered, calming his laughter. "Where's Rina? She won't be happy if I don't visit her!"

Why was his heart breaking? Why were his insides screaming? His powers were going haywire. The breeze was now a strong wind, causing the trees to bang against windows loudly. Every piece of paper Jamie had in his room began to scatter, Jamie's and Jack's hair were a mess now too.

Jamie took a step away from the Winter Spirit and slowly shook his head. He paid no mind to what was happening in and outside of his room. His main focus was getting Jack to see the truth. The fact that he was not joking and that whatever came out of his mouth would be nothing but the truth. Why was it so hard to get the Guardian to see reality? Why wouldn't Jack face the music the same way he, his sister, Mr. and Mrs. Snowe, and everyone who knew Rina had to?

"Rina. Is. Not. Here." Jamie said slowly, forcefully. "She's buried six feet under by the pond, Jack! Rina's gone! I'm not messing with you! She's DEAD!"

It hurt him to say it the way he did but if yelling was the only way to get the Guardian to see the light, so be it. He just hoped that Sophie and his mother wouldn't wake up.

"_SHE'S NOT!_" Jack answered, voice loud and dangerous. There was no way she was dead, there was no possible way that she was gone. It was a horrible joke…it was all a lie! Pippa and Caleb were probably hiding somewhere, laughing as they tried to get him to fall for this sick prank that they devised. He only hoped that Rina was not in on it. "She can't be gone Jamie!" He shouted once more.

Snow began to enter the room, falling violently down on Burgess. Harsh winds continued to get worse, and trees threatened to fall from where they stood. Jack Frost had lost it.

"Stop it, Jamie! Don't you know what it means to have Rina gone?!" The Winter Spirit asked. "It means I didn't get to say goodbye, didn't get to say that I missed her, didn't get to see her smile one last time, didn't get to say...anything! She. Is. Not. GONE!"

"YES. SHE. IS!" Jamie cried out, frustrated and angry and miserable. "She's gone! You left Burgess and, before any of us knew it, she left too! The only difference is that you came back and she never can! It happened so fast and no one expected her to disappear the way she did but that's just how it is, Jack! None of us got a chance to say goodbye to her either!" The boy chocked, remembering the look on Mr. Snowe's face when he shoveled the dirt onto his daughter's coffin.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jack repeated, falling to his knees, his staff clattering on the floor. He shook his head, elbows on his thighs while his face rested in his palms. "No, no, no..." Jack continued, the Winter Spirit's voice getting softer with each repeat. "She isn't, she's not...no, no, no…."

The winds outside began to slow, the anger in them gone. It was replaced by a soft breeze, a gentle fall of snowflakes. It was beautiful from any window, but there was something lonely about it. Snow was frozen; it was supposed to be compared to the fall of beautiful diamonds. Why did they seem like tears though? Why did they make anyone who witnessed want to cry?

"I'm sorry, Jack," Jamie whispered, falling to his knees as well. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lady Luck let out a breath as she watched the weather calm down. The violent winds and harsh snowfall took her by surprise but after some time passed (Lady Luck didn't know how long, she was too mesmerized by how the winds howled and how the thinner trees bent from the force) the winds slowed down and the snow fell from the sky gently.

The girl rewrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled the cloth up to her nose to keep it warm. She then hugged herself and leaned against the tree as she continued to watch the snow. It was a beautiful sight but something about it made Lady Luck sad. She bit her lip and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Why did the snow look so much like tears? Why did it made her feel like she lost something important?

Before she could question the moon about the snow and the wind, Lady Luck heard the latter howl the same way it did when the weather became angry at the world. She felt it push her to the side and the girl scrambled to her feet and hid behind the tree. Clutching onto the bark, Lady Luck looked up at the sky and saw something approaching. It wasn't huge or intimidating like the group of Mini Fairies but the wind that followed it made it ten times scarier.

Summoning her sand, Lady Luck jumped onto it and ordered it to bring her up into the large tree so that she could hide in its branches but still be able to see what was coming. She held her breath when the figure came into view. The wind quieted down once more as the figure knelt by Rina's tombstone.

Lady Luck frowned, observing the figure. It was a boy in a blue hoodie with snow-white hair and no shoes. His skin was pale and his pants were tattered. By his side his staff lay in the snow. The girl watched as the boy hunched over the tombstone and she was surprised to see his shoulders shake.

He was crying.

"Jack Frost," Lady Luck whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Okay, let's all be honest, alright? There's no judgement here. Let's have a show of hands. Who else is crying? I'm freaking sobbing because of this chapter. I'm so sorry you all had to witness that but it had to be done. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I simply couldn't... *goes into a corner and cries*_

_I don't know what I should say here because this chapter made me so sad that I don't want to make any jokes because it might turn out to be very inappropriate rather than comforting._

_Before I'll end this, I just want to thank my best friend, **Reignstein**, for helping me out with this chapter. If it wasn't for her help, I don't think the chapter would be as good as it is now. _

_Also, Happy Birthday, Mum! I know this chapter is pretty depressing and all but I do hope you enjoyed it and are going to have a blast on your birthday even though we're heading out to my dentist first thing in the morning... Hey, mother-daughter bonding time, right? (Like we don't have enough of that.)_

_Okay, time for my final words..._

_Super mega thanks for all the support, the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and reactions and seeing that you guys added my fic to your favorites and such made me REALLY happy! Please, keep it up!_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the typos, the grammatical errors, the odd sentences, the awkward cuts and possibly the OOCness of the characters._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_and_

_I only own what I own!_

_(PS. This chapter might have LOADS MORE typos and the like compared to the previous ones because I couldn't bear to beta it. It was too freaking sad for me to reread. I hope you all understand and I hope the typos and the like didn't ruin the mood...)_


End file.
